


Things Left Unsaid

by Hipstaa_Pleazz



Category: Bawson, Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson - Fandom, Pitch - Fandom, pitch fox
Genre: Bawson - Freeform, Multi, fox pitch, ginny baker - Freeform, pitch - Freeform, pitch fics, pitch fox - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipstaa_Pleazz/pseuds/Hipstaa_Pleazz
Summary: Ginny is struggling to navigate a newfound celebrity, a rough locker room environment, the lack of social life, and an all around distracting connection with her mentor and teammate, Mike. It all comes to a climax when the two sides of that connection collide, and then quickly explode under the pressure of a secret. Leading Ginny to act out, forcing her to examine who she is and what she wants, and how it fits into her life now.





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny's knuckles still stung from the wooden surface of Mike's hotel door. She was composed even as her frustration bubbled. "Come on, Lawson. Open the door."

The knob turned and she didn't wait for an invitation to enter. Mike was barely out of the way when she brushed past him into the dimly lit room. Other than the nice view of the city from the oddly large window, it was bland and kind of cold. A commercial for adult diapers playing in the background seemed an appropriate final touch. Mike didn't argue as she wandered aimlessly. He didn't say anything at all, and that silence worsened her frustration.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on? Or am I supposed to guess?"

"I really want to say guess." He grumbled, scratching at his beard as he swung the door shut, and shuffled back her way on bare feet. He was dragging in slightly loose jeans and an undershirt that stretched over his broad chest. Her composure wavered slightly at the sight, but only slightly. She planted herself on the arm of the couch, and tapped her foot impatiently.

"What is your deal? You've been acting weird all day. You opted out of the players bus with your team, you didn't stay after the game, you bailed on food, and then you don't show up for an interview you said you'd be at."

"I'm tired, Baker." He sighed dismissively after cutting off the television and tossing the remote onto the couch. She stood to block his path when he tried to move past her towards the bed.

"No, screw that." She snapped, pushing back against him with a hand firmly pressed to his breast. "You don't get to blow me off. Not me."

"Exactly what do you want to hear?"

"How about the truth."

"It's just a bad day, Gin."

"That's total bullshit." She replied, moving with him as he tried to get around her once more, and glaring up at him under the blanket of his shadow. "If you're going to lie, at least have the decency to look me in the eye."

Ginny wasn't expecting his gaze to be so direct when he dropped his chin to survey her. In an instant she was being smothered by the intensity of this undefinable friction, and had to take a few steps back to find a release from the moment. She cleared her throat and felt as though it echoed around the room. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Just let it go." Mike stated firmly. She shuddered with rage, shoving him roughly once, and then again.

"You're such a hypocrite! You call me out for keeping things close and choosing my words carefully, like I'm just supposed to open up to you whenever you ask, but the one time I ask you to and you try to send me away like a child."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Ginny." He said, his voice rising in volume, which made her want to raise her her voice as well.

"Then tell me!"

"I hate seeing you with him!" Mike retorted angrily and beneath his tone, weaving in out of his words, was a hint of distress.

"What?" She exhaled.

"Dammit, Ginny. Duarte might take my job from me, and I'm more upset about you pitching to him. You're practicing with him, you're doing interviews with him, and I'm kicking myself for being so angry about it. But I am."

"This isn't something I chose! Do you actually think I'd prefer him over you?" She retorted while advancing to jab him with a pointed finger. "You are my partner, Mike. I'm not half the pitcher I can be if you're not on that field with me, if you're not out there to keep my mind straight, but it wasn't my decision. So punishing me is still a dick move." 

"Yea, I don't exactly think clearly when I'm pissed."

"No, you throw a fit like a child instead!"

"Because I'm jealous! That's what you do to me."

"Are you really that mad that he's getting more attention than you? Cause that's the only explan...."

"Jesus, Ginny. Shut up." He demanded and, before she could check him for his tone, his lips were on hers. They were cool. She could taste mint on the tip of his tongue, and pressed herself closer. She didn't remember him lifting her from the ground but enjoyed the way his large hands felt beneath her ass as he drove them both towards the window. Her hand slipped down the back of his shirt to rake at the skin just between his shoulder blades while the other took a fistful of hair. He now had her pinned between him and the thick pane of glass. He made holding her there look easy because he was only using one arm while the other slithered a route straight up to her throat.

He applied a light pressure and she bucked, rolling her hips against him. Recklessly they tore at one another though not one stitch of clothing had come off yet. When he released his grip around her neck, his mouth took its place, and her toes curled to the point of aching. Mike had both of her wrists clutched in his grasp and up over her head. They were leaving traces of their fingerprints on the window when his phone began to ring loudly. 

Neither of them stopped. His touch felt like someone was lighting matches along her skin and their breathing had synced. It was when she heard the automated voice from his phone announce who was calling that she was able to focus.

"Amelia Slater is calling you." It repeats. Mike had already stopped moving but kept her in his arms. "Amelia Slater is calling you."

"Let me down." Ginny said and he hesitantly obliged. The voice announced the name one more time before dying away. Ginny blinked up at Mike. "Why is Amelia calling you?"


	2. Chapter Two

It was as if someone had pressed pause. The air in the room had thickened too much for Ginny to fully fill her lungs. So she was panting in silence while the rush of adrenaline left her bloodstream. Her eyes kept darting between Mike and the phone on the coffee table. All at once the oddly shaped bricks began to drop into place like a game of Tetris in her head, and he was just standing there.

At a complete loss of how to digest this, Ginny could feel that ever present defense mechanism stomping on her shut down button. It was the same defense that had started its foundation the day she'd witnessed her mother with another man. It filled in when her father died, and loomed over her after Trevor. The first crack she'd ever seen in that brick wall barrier was the day she met Mike Lawson. It had been almost like a prisoner in solitary confinement being allowed to see the sun on the yard again. Only Ginny hadn't realized she'd been missing that light. He'd acted like an ass and still every day after that was another chip off. Until tonight. It was once more repairing itself to protect her from the very person that had brought it down in the first place.

"I'm so stupid." She said aloud, more to herself than to him, and she was surprised to hear a chuckle follow. "I am so stupid."

"Stop saying that."

"No, it's fine." She lied. "I just don't know how I missed it. You guys whispering to each other in the halls, and then at dinner with my mom." She rambled, those memories flashing back to back behind her eyes like a game replay.

"Amelia didn't want to say anything. I would've told you..."

"It wasn't my business."

"We lied. That's on us."

"Okay." She shrugged indifferently, or at least that's how she hoped it was coming off. She could practically hear his blood pressure rising in response to her uncaring charade.

"You're mad."

"Yea, of course I am, but not because of you and her. What you and Amelia choose to do with your time has nothing to do with me. What I don't like is that you both just let me look foolish, introducing you and talking about both of you. I expect that from Amelia. She treats me like a kid. I'm still convinced she sees nothing but dollar signs when she looks at me. But you, I thought you at least respected me." She said. 

"You know I do."

"It's fine, Lawson. It's not a big deal. I'll get over it."

She was smiling but not once did she look at him. She couldn't, and she didn't know why? It was appropriate to be angry under these circumstances. Hell, some would even say it was required. So why was she so hurt? How come disappointment flooded her veins and quaked at her core? Betrayal was understandable, and she could feel it growing roots deep in her stomach, but the sensation that she was losing something important was stronger; like she'd been steam rolled by a tidal wave and she was drowning with no water in sight. 

"So you don't care?" He asked, his voice deep like a roll of thunder, and she could hear that he was unconvinced. She bit into her bottom lip.

Mike was not hers. Despite that small part of her that had always thought of him as her Mike, she didn't have any rights to him. She could not claim him. As for Amelia, she was Ginny's agent, not her friend. Their relationship was pure business, and yet Ginny was still picturing herself shouting "why him?" into the woman's face.

"Am I supposed to?"

"Cut the shit, Baker. If you're going to lie, at least have the decency to look me in the eye." He said, daring to use her own words against her. She bristled and took his lead by spitting his own line back at him.

"Exactly what do you want to hear?"

"You really need to ask me that?" He replied, and she hadn't been ready for that reply. He wasn't even trying to pretend that kiss hadn't just happened, and she was balancing on either side of this problem. "I need you to say something, Baker." He said and she could hear the distress again. "Say anything."

Ginny was finally able to look around at him after straightening in a way that made her feel confident and yet relaxed. "It's your life. Doesn't matter to me."

"Ha!" Mike scoffed, though he didn't appear very amused, and caught her by the arm as she was in mid stride towards the door. "No. uhn uh. That's not how this is ending."

"You did this, Mike!" She retorted incredulously. "You kissed me, knowing that you were seeing Amelia. Tell me, how did you see this ending? Did you think you would have both of us? Or were you waiting to see what I'd do before dropping Amelia? Was this you just toying with the new rookie until you got bored of me?"

"Is that what you think of me?"

"No!" She cried, squeezing her eyes shut, and shaking her head. "No. But I can't do this, be caught in between you and her, I don't want to do this. Things are already hard enough for me here."

"I know." He sighed, nodding stiffly before averting his gaze to the window. She swallowed hard, and her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. She would have to force this next part out.

"Then don't make it harder." She said before clearing her throat. "I need you."

He nodded and caught her in his gaze again. "You've got me, rookie, as long as you want me." 

Ginny tilted her head and smirked at him. All while trying to swallow the growing lump in her throat. "You should probably call her back. It's bad form to leave a woman hanging. You should tell her that I know, so that I don't have to pretend. Maybe just don't tell her how."

"You kissed me back." He said simply, and she blinked at him. "I'm sorry. I just needed to say it out loud."

"It was a mistake. A bad judgement call on both of our behalf's."

"I don't see it that way." He said stubbornly. He looked vulnerable standing there with his arms crossed and his hair disheveled, and she despised how badly she wanted to just take those few steps to hug him. How had they gotten here? How had he come to mean this much to her? And why the hell did she mean anything to him?

"We're good, old man. Nothing has changed. You're still a terrible teammate, and I'm still a pain in the ass. Make your call. I'm gonna hit the shower."

She made it to the door before he could stop her again and listened to it click shut behind her. In the hallway she finally doubled over from the cramping in her stomach, the kind that came from bottling up your anger, and holding in your tears. She'd told him she would shower but hot water wouldn't be enough to wash him off of her skin, and she desperately needed to get him off of her skin.

She punched a few texts into her phone so roughly, she thought she might break the screen, and the edges dug into her palms. When there was no response, she tried calling, though her footsteps on the hall carpet were louder than the ringing. She'd paced back and forth in her room for ten minutes before admitting that Blip wasn't going to answer and neither was Evelyn. There weren't many other options but she was already climbing the walls. 

Four small bottles of mini fridge vodka later she was standing in front of the mirror, and scrolling up and down on the same contact she'd already passed a hundred times while running the consequences through her mind. She knew how badly this could turn out. She weighed the pros and cons, but Mike's touch still warmed her skin and she wanted it gone. She was angry, and she was jealous, and like so many times before, she was alone.

The fifth bottle went down much easier, and the phone was ringing before she had time to back out. Tommy picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Baker. You callin to tell me you broke your hand this time, and I can have my job back?"

"You gotta let that go, Miller." She snorted, and he chuckled shortly.

"What do you want, Baker?"

"Just calling to see what you were doing. Though it's probably past your bed time, isn't it?"

"You gotta be pretty desperate to be calling me."

"What does that say about you, Tommy?" She replied and his end went quiet. She was about to hang up when she heard him inhale. 

"Yea, okay."

*****

Mike touched his fingertips lightly to the skin of his bottom lip almost in hopes that he would still find traces of her taste left behind. She'd branded him in more ways than one and it stung like hell. Having Amelia there felt like spitting water on a house fire. She was smart, and independent, and she didn't need him. A couple years ago that would've been the perfect type for him. Now it just reminded him of his ex. Maybe that's why he loved and hated having her around.

It could also be because even now he was imagining another person lying next to him on the uncomfortable hotel mattress. It wasn't sexual. Surprisingly it never had been. It was simple, and she was laughing at some ridiculously horrible joke he'd just told her. It felt easy, and no matter how the image changed, it always ended the same way. Ginny would be telling him a story while he watched intently, thinking about how he could live a hundred lives over again and still never deserve to be in the same room as this young woman, and every time he came to this realization, she would fade into thin air and he would be alone. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Amelia asked. Her voice was light and grainy like the white noise from a tv turned all the way down. 

"Yea, fine." He said as he nodded his head in a noncommittal way that made her narrow her eyes. She scooted closer to him to rest a cheek on his shoulder.

"You're obviously lying." She said, nuzzling his jawline with her nose before planting a light kiss on his neck. He hated thinking that it just didn't feel right.

He sighed. "Ginny knows."

"What?" Amelia snapped as she bolted upright. "How did that happen?"

"She came to yell at me about bailing on the interview and my phone went off. She put two and two together before I could say anything."

"What did she say?"

"She didn't care what we did in our personal lives. She was pissed because we lied when we were asked."

"Does she hate me? Did it seem like she was going to fire me?"

"No, relax. Everything is fine." He said, taking her by the arm, and pulling her down beside him. "Nobody is getting fired. Well, I might be,"

She swatted at his chest with a cold hand. "Shut up."

"Baker isn't going anywhere." He said matter of fact. Amelia seemed satisfied enough to huddle close to him again. Minutes later she was breathing softly against his arm. Mike still laid awake staring at the ceiling. He hadn't said what he did to pacify Amelia, even though it worked. He'd said it because even if he just got to be her friend, her teammate, her mentor it was better than nothing. He wouldn't watch her fade into thin air anymore.


	3. Chapter Three

Ginny snorted awake abruptly, and winced against the cool blue light cutting through the room from the window. She’d been lying facedown in the pillow, and a dime sized spot of drool could be made out on the pillowcase if you looked close enough. There was nothing on her except for an oversized tee shirt, a pair of panties, and the bed sheets. Her hair cascaded in sloppy curls around her head, and there were even a few pieces caught in her eye. So she was gaping around with just one open. She made to swallow but wretched instead and had to exhale slowly to push through the nausea.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a real sleeping beauty?” Tommy mumbled sarcastically. He was lying beside her, straight as a rail, and still wearing everything but his shoes. He peeked at her through one eye, and she groaned before letting her face crash back to the pillow.

“What time is it?”

“Three in the morning.”

“I’m afraid to ask.”

“Relax, Baker, I’m not into half conscious women.” He replied as he turned his head to give her his usual smug look. It was dampened by the sleep still tucked into the corners of his eyes and the fogginess of his voice. The room was dark but she still squirmed when she recalled her state of undress.

“Then what happened to my clothes?”

“Oh, you didn’t know you like to take off your clothes when your drunk? You insisted actually.”

“I would feel regret but my head hurts too much to process human emotion. I think I may still be a little drunk.”

“And imagine, I could’ve had all that.” He quipped and she used a lot of her energy to reach over and mush his face.

“You can’t have hated it that much since you’re still here.”

“I wanted to make sure you didn’t drown in your own puke.”

“My hero.” She replied in feigned adoration. Tommy sat up to swing his legs over the side of the bed, and she noted the way pieces of his hair fell out of his bun. He was still thin but in close proximity she recognized a lean and defined figure. Her head swam as she propped up onto her elbows to speak to his back. “I explicitly remember you being drunk too.”

“Is that all you remember?”

“I don’t like the way you ask that question.”

“Yea, Ginny, I was drunk. We were drinking and we were both drunk.”

“And nothing happened?”

“We made out a little.” Tommy said with a clipped laugh, and Ginny grimaced.

“A little?”

“You’re handsy.” He teased, looking over his shoulder at her while straightening out his shirt, and she chuckled awkwardly.

“So I’ve been told.”

“You invite a lot of guys over in the middle of the night to pass out on?”

“I have to say, you’re the first on that checklist.”

“Thank you.”

“Not a compliment.” She replied coolly, and he stopped patting at his jeans in search of what she didn’t know.

“Why did you even call me then?”

“Because I was looking for a distraction. If I’d known you’d act like a gentleman, I wouldn’t have bothered.”

“I have my moments.”

“You chose the wrong moment.”

“So what did you want me here for?”

“It wasn’t to talk.”

He crossed his arms and shrugged before stepping closer to the bed. “Then why don’t you just be honest, Baker. Huh? Because it seems like you wanted something to happen only so that you could regret it the next day.”

“And what if I did, Tommy? Don’t act like you didn’t know exactly why I was calling in the middle of the night. Now don’t get me wrong. I think it’s great that somewhere underneath the asshole there are some redeeming qualities, but I chose you because I wanted to finally make some bad choices, any choices really, that didn’t involve stopping to think how it may affect everyone else, and you seemed like the best candidate. Honestly, I didn’t think you’d mind. From what I’ve heard, hooking up works better if you don’t actually like the person very much. So forgive me for being pissed that I will now have a hangover for no damn reason.”

He took another long pause but this time there was a difference in the way he looked at her before leaning in. Both hands came to rest on either side of her legs where he propped himself up. She almost didn’t catch the fleck of curiosity that glinted in his eyes in the dark. She had to purse her lips a little to keep from smirking. One of his eyebrows arched up. “So I’m just some rebellion for the good girl?”

“Who said I was a good girl?” She replied. “And why does everyone seem to know who or what I am before I do? Specifically men trying to undermine me.” She propped herself up onto her elbows which put her only inches from his face. “Let’s get something straight. One, I am a woman, not a girl, and I’m neither good or bad. Two, I could probably kick your ass, and three, never assume to know me.”

This time he smirked. “Are you done?”

“No. I hate your hair, and your good ol boy accent makes me want to punch you in the neck.”

“I’m good with that.”

“Good.” Ginny said and, still floating on her fading high, took him by the shirt and pulled him back into bed with her. She immediately unleashed his hair from its bind and drove her fingers across his scalp as his warm mouth found her neck. She tugged hard on his dirty blonde locks and giggled when he scowled at her, but it didn’t stop him from scooping a large palm behind her head to bring her closer. She nibbled on his bottom lip and pulled, making him release a growl while he used his knee to push between her thighs. She trapped her gasp behind gritted teeth and took hold of his shirt to pull it over his head.

Ginny found his mouth again and lifted her waist so that he could peel away her underwear. She closed her eyes as he slipped them over her ankles and waited to feel the weight of him once more. She nearly bit into her tongue when the warmth of his breath grazed the inside of her thighs. She had to brace herself against the lip of the mattress as he flicked a tongue against her center, and her nails dug into the fabric. The pleasure and remaining alcohol seemed to join forces to form a cloud that billowed around her mind. The room faded away and bits of her dripped into the aether. 

She hated how much she enjoyed it; how she got that feeling in her stomach similar to being on a rollercoaster that was in free fall. She almost wanted to laugh at how ironic this whole situation was. In less than twelve hours Ginny had broken her no ballplayers rule twice, and with Tommy of all people. If anyone had told her she’d be here when she’d been called up to the Padres, she would’ve literally laughed herself to death. She wanted to feel bad about it but in this moment she couldn’t bring herself to care, and a few minutes later she wasn’t capable of stringing together a complete sentence let alone a thought.

Ginny crashed down like an airplane with failing engines, but she didn’t wait to catch her breath before grasping at whatever it was of his that she could get her hands on. She drew him up to kiss him roughly only to release a strongly worded exhale into his mouth as he pressed against her.

“Fuck.”  
***  
The early morning sun blinked its pinkish rays into the room, and splashed across the two of them wrapped around each other like a swirl filled ice cream cone. It wasn’t that much later when they both woke up again, maybe a few hours, and still Ginny felt like she’d gotten a full nights sleep. Her body ached in a way she liked. It felt the way it usually did after her morning workout which meant she didn’t have to leave her bed, but he did.

“Get up, Miller.”

“Mmmm.” He grunted in resistance.

“You gotta go. Now, before anyone else can be in the hall to see you leave.”

“You’ll have to let me go.” He muttered, and she smirked before untangling herself from him. His fingers grazed her hip as he sat up, and she rolled on to her stomach to watch him get dressed. He stepped into his jeans and turned to take his hair tie from her. “So the next time you wanna use me like a piece of meat, maybe you could feed me first.”

“I fed you drinks.” She replied, rolling out of the bed. “And I don’t remember saying there was going to be a next time.”

The corner of his mouth pulled up in a sideways grin as if he was holding a secret he wasn’t ready to reveal, and her eyes narrowed.

“Don’t get cocky, Miller. I still don’t like you.” 

“I don’t think that’s the best choice of words.” He teased. She rolled her eyes, scooping up her hoodie from the floor, and tugging it over her head.

“Can you leave already? So I can scrub you off of my body.”

“Your denial is almost cute.”

“Your stalling tactics aren’t.” She said with a chuckle and the raise of an eyebrow. He straightened when he finished slipping into his shoes.

“Is this how it’s going to be every time? Sneaking out of your room early in the morning?”

“No, of course not.” She replied as she crossed to the door. “because if this ever happens again, you won’t be staying the night.”

“I don’t think I like this arrangement.”

“Yes, you do.” 

His expression was smug when he met her at the door, and in the silence they agreed on at least one thing. Their experience had been a lot more satisfying than either of them could’ve predicted and, even if she wouldn’t say it out loud, Ginny would probably be breaking her rule again.

“You should probably take that walk of shame now.” She stated with a smile. “You know it well. You do it out on the field all the time.”

“You mean when I’m not saving your ass?”

“Or staring at it.” She replied with a wink, completely unprepared to feel the wood of the door on her back. He was flush against her, his face hovering only inches away, and she condemned her body for responding so instantaneously. She was able to get a hand behind her back and around the doorknob. “One thing, Tommy. This doesn’t go into the locker room, and it doesn’t get out in the field.”

“No worries there.”

“I’m serious. I have way more to lose than you.”

“I’m not going to tell anyone.” He said firmly, and she surveyed him with an inquisitive stare.

“I don’t know why I believe you, but I do.”

“Do you trust anyone, Ginny?” He questioned, and this time he was the one looking too closely. She twisted the handled and the door clicked as the lock gave way. Tommy stepped aside as it swung open; humming in amusement before shoving both hands into his pockets. “I’ll see you soon, Baker.”

She watched him disappear into the hall. She was just about to push it closed when she heard Tommy’s voice. He was talking to someone but it wasn’t her.

“Ain’t it a little early for you, Lawson?” He called and Ginny suddenly felt that nausea again. She’d already poked her head around the large slab of wood. So she was in plain sight when Mike stopped in front of her open door. Tommy had served as a damn good diversion but now the events of the night before were stirring in her stomach. That regret had finally hit her. Hard.

“I could say the same for you, Tommy.” Mike replied but his gaze was on the rookie frozen in her doorway wearing only a large hoodie.


	4. Chapter Four

Mike caught a quick look between Tommy and Ginny before Tommy finally left. That had been a couple of minutes ago and they were still standing in the same places. Mike was going to be the one to choose his words carefully this time because too much of his brain was focusing on her bare legs and the recognition that there was probably nothing under her jacket. 

Ginny didn't move but he wasn't sure if it was because she didn't care or if she was running the situation through her mind same as him. His brain was flashing the word "Rookie" like a neon sign to redirect his thoughts away from kissing her again and pulling off that jacket to discover what treasure was underneath. He had promised a rookie/mentor type of relationship and that's what she would get.

"What happened to not dating ballplayers."

"I don't." She replied, and the implication was there in the way her smooth thighs grazed one another as she shifted. He felt like her words were taunting him, and had to wrangle his jealousy to the back of his tongue. 

"I thought you didn't want to make things harder for yourself."

"It's not really your business, is it?" Ginny stated and his face mimicked the sour taste in his mouth.

"Nope. I guess not."

He saw her mouth twitch in what seemed like an effort to smile but one of her eyebrows perked up instead. Her posture was relaxed but something about the way she was eyeing him said that she was on defensive. It was as though she were preparing herself for an argument. So he straightened and gave her that A+, Gold Star Mike Lawson smile.

"I'd just like to have it on record that I'm way more attractive than Miller."

Ginny's laugh came out like a popped balloon, loud and sudden, and unexpected to both of them. He chuckled involuntarily and that made her laugh even harder. His own laughter dulled slightly. 

"Okay now it just feels like you're laughing at me."

"I am." She giggled. It was a giggle he'd only heard her use with him, and the sound always made him forget to be offended or angry. Only this time he was wondering if she had laughed like that with Tommy. Ginny was still snickering when he came out of it. "You ballplayers and your egos."

"It's not ego, it's fact."

"Uh huh. I'm going to get dressed now, Lawson. Don't hurt yourself during your workout."

There was something about her door closing in his face that made him react. He stuck out his hand and heard the door whack loudly against his palm. Ginny peeked at him curiously from behind it.

"I told Amelia that you know." He added a little more seriously, and her face fell into that same defensive state. 

"Right." She said before nodding. "Okay, thanks for letting me know."

"One more thing. I've got to drive back tonight, and I was thinking I could use some company."

He didn't remember making up his mind to ask her. It had just come out, and now her chestnut brown eyes were scanning his face beneath fluttering eyelashes. Her lips poked out slightly as she sucked in the corners of her mouth. She usually did this when she was holding back a slick remark but nothing except a quiet exhale came out. He went on. "That's like two hours of my bad jokes."

"You and Amelia have fun."

She pushed the door closed and the gust of air felt like a slap to the face. He didn't feel bad for kissing her, that was the truth, but he did feel like an ass for putting her in an uncomfortable position. Even more, he hated that his bad choice had sent her into bed with Tommy. "Of all the people she could've chosen." He thought to himself as he moved down the hall. Then again he probably would've been pissed to find anyone leaving her room early in the morning, but Miller was the last person he would've expected. 

The more he thought about it, the more he convinced himself he needed to approach Miller, though he could already see Ginny scowling at him. She wouldn't have to know. It would simply be a conversation between two men. Mike wouldn't mention what happened between him and Ginny, he would just inform Tommy discreetly that he'd take off his head if he screws up with Baker. Nothing more.

Yea, that's what he needed to do.

***

At the moment Amelia was a fly Ginny just wanted to swat. She'd been flittering around the room while Ginny packed her things building the tension with every flap of her ivory wings. The pressure to break the silence was flattening Ginny between its cold metal hands. The truth was that she actually wanted to clear the air, and normally she would have but her irrational anger towards her agent was keeping her from doing so. So when at last Amelia did take that big breath to indicate she was about to talk, Ginny couldn't help but think "please, don't do this".

"So, I know that you know about me and Mike..."

"We don't have to do this." Ginny said politely, keeping her back to the woman. However, knowing Amelia with her lack of filter and oblivion to social clues, she wasn't surprised when Amelia didn't heed her warning. 

"Yes, we do. I want to apologize. I know that he's kind of like your mentor and you've always had a sort of fan girl crush on him, and I should've..."

"You think that's what this is about?" Ginny questioned, and her conscience scolded her slightly. "That is kind of what this is about." it said. Ginny, of course, ignored that little voice as she threw a shirt into her suitcase and spun on her heel. "You think I'm upset because you've made up this scenario in your head where I have some sort of schoolgirl crush on Lawson?"

"I just thought..."

"Of course you did because you love to behave as though I'm a little girl." Ginny retorted even while she was commanding herself to stop. "I bet you're the one who told him I had posters of him on my wall. You and Mike must've gotten such a laugh out of that, huh?"

"We would never laugh at you, Ginny. The whole thing kind of just...happened." Amelia said, swaying side to side on a pair of pointed stilettos as Ginny crossed her arms.

"I don't believe that anything has ever just happened to you Amelia. No, you chose to screw my captain already knowing how hard it's been for me to fit in here. That's my problem."

Amelia clacked across the room, gouging the floor with her dagger like heels to take Ginny by the shoulders. 

"We should have told you, but mike and I are adults. We can keep it from effecting our jobs."

Ginny wiggled free to stumble away a few feet. "Can you keep it from effecting mine?"

"Ginny, I would take a bullet before letting anything happen to you and what you've built here." Amelia stated firmly, and Ginny replied with a lackluster nod. She was losing her steam. It took too much energy trying to understand whether she was actually angry at Amelia or the whole situation. She took a deep breath and swept away the falling tendrils of hair that had escaped her bun.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just...losing it a little bit." Ginny admitted, sensing Amelia's worry before glancing up to see it on her pristine pale face. "I slept with Tommy Miller."

Amelia didn't react at first. Ginny could tell she was doing the agent thing where she chose the appropriate response in her head before putting it across. Only this time the corners of her eyes were still pinched when she responded.

"Tommy Miller from your team?"

"Is there another one?"

"The Tommy Miller that is married with kids? That one?"

Ginny gaped blankly at the woman, then sat down hard on on the edge of the dresser behind her.

"What?"

***  
Mike had managed to corner Tommy on the outside of the front doors on their way the bus. He was slinging a duffle bag over his shoulder when Mike clapped a large hand against his back. It was a friendly gesture but also a move of dominance. It wasn't intentional but Mike felt it, and it made him take a step back. Instead he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Do you really think starting something with Baker is a smart idea? Especially when any of us could be traded any day now."

Tommy scoffed and swept his hair up into a bind at the back of his head. "Good afternoon to you too, Mike."

"I'm being serious man." Mike replied, and Tommy's smug grin dimmed a bit. 

"I can see that but what's it to you?"

"She's my rookie, and I look out for her." Mike stated matter of fact. Tommy had recovered his smirk.

"Ginny can handle herself. I promise you."

"I know that." Mike said a little too firmly before clearing his throats to calm down. "I know that, but she's new, man, and she's dealing with a lot more than we ever had to."

"It just happened, Mike. Last night. We were drunk. It's not something I'm eager to share in the locker room."

"She'd kill you if you did." Mike chuckled shortly, and Tommy laughed too. The air felt free from the tension for a second but a weight still sat on Mike's chest. It was jealousy, he knew that, but he would just pretend it was heartburn. "Look, just end it here. Do the right thing."

Tommy snorted and hiked up his bag. "It's just some fun."

"It won't be fun if it gets out. Not for you and definitely not for her. Did you tell her about your wife, and your kid?"

"Why would I?"

"Because it's going to look bad to her if she finds out from someone else."

"What is there to find out? You know the situation."

"Ginny is not going to see it that way."

Tommy observed him with a raised eyebrow while shifting from one leg to another. "It's not that serious, Mike."

"Does she know that?"

"Yea, It was her idea."

"That may be true but I don't think she's in the right headspace to make the best decisions."

"So you're making them for her? I bet she loves that."

"It's not like that, I'm just trying to do what's best for you both, and the team. That's my job."

"This has nothing to do with the team, or you for that matter."

This angered Mike more than it probably should have, and again he had to take a step back. He wasn't entitled to the slight possessiveness he felt towards Ginny, but still it was there.

"Come on, Tommy. You really think I haven't seen the way you look at her? All that aggression towards her like a schoolboy who doesn't know how to handle a crush. All those comments about her not dating ballplayers, and what about that stunt you pulled in the beanball game."

"I was sticking up for a teammate. I didn't see you out there, or Sanders." Tommy retorted, and Mike could tell he'd struck a nerve. If he was honest, it gave him a small bit of satisfaction.

"Cause I'm an adult and I know there are better ways to handle such situations."

There was a short pause and then Tommy started laughing. "That's a good one, Mike. Really. I needed the laugh." He said as he reached out to pat Mike on the shoulder. "Thanks for your concern, captain but there's no reason to worry that pretty boy head of yours. Whatever happens or doesn't happen between Baker and I won't be played out on the field." He added before stepping around Mike to head for the door. He stopped after a few steps and looked around. "And, by the way, I think you underestimate your rookie."

He strode away and Mike watched him walk out of view while berating himself for acting like a spoiled brat and Tommy for being a dick. A small part of him also blamed his rookie for being able to make him behave like a fool even when she wasn't around.

***  
The elevator dinged as it settled on the lobby floor and Ginny slipped into her backpack as she stepped out. She was tucking her phone into her pocket when Tommy came around the corner looking as though he'd lost something. Before she knew she'd made the decision, Ginny had grabbed him by the arm, and yanked him into the elevator with her. She jabbed the button for the top floor and the doors closed.

"You weren't even going to tell me, were you?"

"Are you and Lawson sharing a wavelength or something?"

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"I wasn't hiding it from you."

"So you purposely made me a home wrecker? Are you kidding me?" She snapped, shoving him into the vibrating wall of the lift.

"Ginny...hold on."

"It's like everyone got together and agreed to lie to me."

"I didn't lie to you. Just stop and listen for a second." He demanded but she moved out of the way before he could catch her by the arm, and his fingers grazed her shirt.

"And you really wonder why people think you're such a dick, Tommy?"

"You don't know me, Baker." He said simply though his eyes darkened ever so slightly as he leaned back and crossed his arms. Ginny couldn't say why she felt offended.

"No, I don't." 

They both fell quiet and as their voices stopped echoing the only sound that could be heard was the ding of the door signal. The doors opened to nothing and then whirred closed again to trap them in the stuffy silence.

"You're not even going to hear me out?"

"What could you possibly have to say? You have a wife and a son. That's the facts."

"You ever think you've never heard of them for a reason?"

"Forget it. It doesn't matter."

"Yea, you don't actually believe that."  
He stated and she grit her teeth to keep from punching him in his. Someone must've hit the down button because they began to drop again. Ginny shuffled on the spot.

"You don't know me, Miller."

"You're right. Does anyone actually know you, Ginny?"

She didn't have an answer to that but thought he'd read too much into her silence. So she moved closer to the door and stared at her own reflection in the metal doors.

"I'm not going on the bus. I'll ride back with Mike."

"Of course you will."

"Bye Tommy."

She stepped off the elevator, tall and defiant, but the knot in her stomach twisted at the idea of cutting Tommy off too. It was hard enough looking Mike or Amelia in the eyes now, and Mike wasn't someone she thought she could handle losing from her life right now, but he was also in a relationship and she would have to take a backseat to that. So at this rate there would be nobody left for her to turn to when Blip and Evelyn weren't there. But old habits die hard and Tommy Miller would have to come up with a damn good explanation.

Mike was a different story. Sure looking him in the eyes was difficult but his presence was still one of the few things that gave her a sense of steadiness, and that was definitely something she needed at this moment. He was climbing into his car when she tapped the glass on his passengers side window.

"Still want some company?" She asked as the whirring sound of the automatic window stopped. He hit the unlock bottom and reached over to push the door open for her.

"I thought you hated my jokes." 

"I do but it's better than Blake Shelton and Locker room talk on the bus."

"Fair point."

She tossed her duffel into the backseat and ducked into the car. She could already feel that pinch of electricity in the car around them but both of them worked very hard not to acknowledge it. Ginny clicked into her seat and then tucked her hands beneath her thighs.

"Alright, you get five jokes before you have to buy me a burger."


	5. Chapter Five

"You wanted a ride from me but you're not going to talk."

"Hmm?" She hummed, turning away from the window to look at him, and Mike almost hated himself for tearing her away from whatever she'd been thinking about because of the serene look that had made her face seem so soft and content. Now she was giving him a smirk and rolling her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lawson. I'm so used to you talking just to hear the sound of your own voice."

"I mean, I like the sound of my voice. Smooth, kind of smokey sometimes. It's a nice sound."

She'd started laughing before he'd even finished his sentence and he relished in the sound of it.

"I guess I've never listened close enough to hear that. Normally I just hear a lot of huffing and puffing."

"Is that another old joke, Baker?"

"It's just so easy." She giggled before looking back at the window. The scenery was whipping by like images on a film reel and she took pleasure in them all. He could see her brown eyes darting around in her reflection, trying to catch everything they could. 

It had already been an hour into their trip and she'd said less than ten words to him. At first he just expected she was tired but after forty five minutes he'd started to take it personally. 

"Come on, Gin. What are you thinking about?"

She didn't say anything for a long while and he wondered if maybe she'd fallen asleep but then she cleared her throat loudly and let her head fall back against the seat.

"Nothing."

"I don't want to push, but..."

"You're going to anyways."

"You don't talk. You bottle everything up and then what? Who do you talk to?"

"I talk to Ev."

"About everything?"

"She has her own things to worry about."

"Then who do you talk to?"

She peeked at him and the corner of her mouth lifted. "You don't need to worry about me, Mike.

"But I do." He stated. He hoped his tone would come off relaxed. "There has to be someone you can talk to."

She finally turned all the way around in her seat to gaze at him. The left side of her body sank into the chairs fabric and she curled into herself. This time a real smile played on her face. "I thought I could talk to you."

"You can."

"Yea, I know. So I'm a little confused about why we're having this conversation."

"Just saying you can talk to me. So talk."

She shook her head and bit down on the corner of her mouth. "I don't need to."

"That's bullshit."

"You are so annoying." She groaned before sitting forward to punch him in the arm. "This was supposed to be better than the bus. Not worse. Right now I want to open the door and throw myself out."

"Don't be dramatic, it's not that bad."

"Oh, It's awful." She giggled, falling back against the door dramatically. He guffawed loudly with his mouth hanging open in mild offense.

"I'm a friggin joy to be around."

She snorted. "I think you're misunderstanding the definition of joy."

"I should've made you ride the bus."

"You wouldn't have."

"No." he grumbled. "I guess not."

It was true. Had Ginny asked him to ride back on the top of the car, he would've considered it, and he knew that. She probably did too but she wouldn't admit it. To fill the sudden void of their voices, he reached forward to cut on the radio, and flip through the stations. He landed on some new age pop song, and she started snickering.

"This is what you listen to? I thought for sure you were one of those slap my wife, get drunk and accidentally shoot my dog country guys."

"You know, I think I've heard that album." He quipped, and she nodded.

"It's very you."

The electronically distorted lyrics swarmed the vehicle and she tapped her feet against the dashboard. She was buzzing with a little more energy now but her attention had returned to the scenery. He got the sense that she was doing whatever she could to evade any more conversation with him, and that bothered him more than he expected. 

"Hey, Baker." He said and tapped at the volume control. 

"Hmm?"

She didn't move but when he got a chance to glance over he could see her watching him through the reflection in the window. He became hyper focused on the road and scratched at his bearded chin.

"I'm sorry. About Amelia. I never said it, but I am...I'm sorry."

He waited for her to say something or yell or forgive him. He waited for what felt like another hour before she took a deep breath.

"If you're happy, I'm happy." She said simply. Mike had expected to be relieved, even a little bit, but he found himself underwhelmed. He didn't need to think about it too long because she turned to him with a teasing look. "I mean, the elderly need love too, right?"

He had to laugh. It just bubbled up from his chest and pushed out of his mouth. He shoved her playfully and she pushed him back before swatting at him. He tried to dodge the blows but couldn't get very far in the car, and ended up just grabbing one of her hands. It was an innocent move, self defense, but now he couldn't let go. Their laughter fell away after a few seconds as the moment changed. She surveyed both of their hands intertwined like a piece of artwork she was trying to understand while her pulse drummed a song against his skin. The whole thing was almost surreal the way it seemed to hover just beneath the surface of reality.

The phone call roared from the cars speakers and Ginny yanked her hand back. She tucked a bit of hair behind her ear and tapped at the screen of his docked phone before Mike could knock her hand away. 

"Amelia, remind me to never ride with Lawson again." She said and her agents light cackle rattled the windows.

***  
It was dark out by the time Ginny got back to her place. She was hungry and drained and somewhat on edge. All she wanted to do was change into her sweats and throw herself onto the couch with a bowl of cereal. She was so wrapped up in the anticipation of that that she would've missed Tommy had he not planted himself in front of her door. He yawned and blinked up at her with red eyes. She let her bag slip off her shoulder and sighed through her frustration.

"How'd you find me?"

"You live out of a hotel. It's not that hard."

"How long have you been sitting out here?"

"Not that long." He said but she could tell he was lying because he was working so hard to appear like he was telling the truth.

"You're lying."

He made some non-committal grunt and busied himself with what she could only assume was a knot in his shoulder. She wavered from side to side waiting for him to explain himself but it was wasted time.

"Why are you here, Tommy?"

"Because I needed you to hear me out." He stated and she squeezed her eyes shut till she was seeing colors even behind her eyelids. She tried to push past him to insert her key.

"I already told you..."

"Don't be difficult for one second." He demanded, grabbing her by the calf. She growled a few swear words under her breath and glanced up and down the hallway.

"You get five minutes."

He didn't start talking right away. It was like he was stringing all the right words together in his head before saying them out loud. When he was ready, he unfolded his arms and got to his feet.

"I'm married and I have a son. His name is Jimmy. My wife and I haven't been together in a long time. We stayed together for Jimmy at first but it just didn't work out, and then she lost her job and her benefits, I got benched because of the injury, and then she got sick. Nothing too serious but it was enough. After that it was just easier to get her treated and manage everything if we stayed together. It's not a good excuse, but it is what it is and it'll be that way until she can get back on her feet. So, yea, I'm married. I just wanted you to have the whole story before you keep calling me a dick."

"Cause that's gonna stop me." She joked dryly. He threw his hands up in defeat after failing to contain a minuscule smirk, and began to walk backwards.

"Get some sleep. You look like shit."

Ginny was thinking about her quiet night on the couch when she called out to him. "I don't know." She said, and he stopped walking.

"Huh?"

She hesitated. "I don't know if anyone really knows me. But I've been told I should start talking to people."

"Like, random people? Cause I don't think that's a good idea." He joked.

"I don't know, man. They weren't specific."

"I guess I could listen to your problems, Baker."

"I didn't say it was you I'm supposed to talk to." She said and he made it a point to look around.

"Who else is here?"

"Fine!" She said in faux exasperation. "You'll have to do."

"I feel so honored."

Their dialogue fell away to quiet chortling like two kids whispering stories under a blanket after bedtime. She sighed and turned her key over in her hand.

"Do you have to go?"

"Uh, no. Not yet. Jimmy is with his grandparents."

"Then come inside." She said before unlocking her door. He crossed his arms.

"Ask nicely."

"Now."

He had on his smug face again and wore it all the way to her door. She threw a hand up to block him.

"Do you like fruity pebbles?"

"Not really."

"Good."

She pushed inside and he went in after her. They would spend the night laughing and joking laid out on her floor in front of the tv. There were some prolonged silences and a semi-deep conversation, and for the first time in a long time Ginny remembered what it was like to have a friend. One that didn't have to run back to a husband or girlfriend at the stroke of midnight. No, they could hang out until one of them or both of them are tired, and pass out where they lay. Just two teammates, two friends, blissfully unaware that things were about to change for both of them.

***

Scarlett Baxter didn't announce or even introduce herself as she swayed into the Padres clubhouse with confident strides. All the motion between the guys seemed to cease; whether conversation or movement in general. At first Mike thought she might be a fan that had gotten past the lax security measures, but her demeanor suggested otherwise. Her heels were probably the most professional look on her while the rest of her outfit read casual. It was made up of a pair of jeans, a tucked in v-neck, and light brown hair up in a ponytail. She wore light makeup on her caramel colored complexion and a smile, while one hand hung out of her back pocket.

"Can any of you tell me where to find Ginny Baker?" She questioned. Her voice flooded out into the room smooth like molasses while at the same time slightly gritted like a shot of gin. Mike looked sideways at Blip before clearing his throat.

"Who's asking?"

"Me. Obviously."

"And who are you?"

"Scarlett. People I like call me Scar."

"Well, Scar..."

"No." she interrupted as she hummed a laugh. "I said the people I like, and I don't like you Lawson. Not yet."

"I think I'm a little scared of her." Blip whispered and Mike rolled his eyes before straightening.

"Baker is tossing a few out on the field right now. I can take you to her but you might have to hit a few to get her to listen." Mike said with a derisive scoff, and the laughter seemed to ripple around the room. Scarlett shrugged as a smirk danced along the pink of her lips.

"Okay." 

Mike's eyes narrowed a little but the smile never left his face. Blip followed as he turned to lead them both out of the room and Scarlett fell in beside him.

"At ease boys." She chuckled, winking at the other players still gawking at her as they neared the door. "Nothing I haven't seen before on a slightly larger scale."

Blip snorted and Mike jabbed him with an elbow. Their shoes slapped the floor in dull thuds, and soon the artificial lights gave way to the bright sunlit diamond. They stopped just at the edge of the dirt where Ginny was warming up her arm a few feet away. The crack of the balls meeting the wooden bat echoed around the stadium. Ginny was about to throw another when Mike waved off the hitter and beckoned her over.

"What are you doing, Lawson?" Ginny called as she crossed to them. Mike slid his glasses on and crossed his arms.

"I brought you a new hitter. I told her you were in the middle of something and that she might have to pick up a bat to get your attention, but she insisted."

Ginny met Scarlett's gaze with kind eyes filled with a hint of confusion, and then offered her a hand. "Hi."

"I've been looking forward to meeting you, Ginny."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Scarlett Baxter." Scarlett replied matter of fact, and Ginny glanced back at Mike while Blip raised a finger like a lightbulb had gone on over his head.

"I know that name."

Scarlett didn't even acknowledge his comment as she switched her weight from one leg to the other. "I'm a sports agent."

"Yup, that's it." Blip muttered and Ginny raised an eyebrow. Mike watched as she crossed her arms and sat into her stance.

"I already have an agent, Ms. Baxter."

"Are you sure about that?" Scarlett said, nonplussed by Ginny's sudden flare of attitude. Blip threw a hand over his mouth while Mike just waited for his cue to escort the woman out. Some of the other guys had followed from the locker room to eavesdrop. Ginny tilted her head slightly.

"You look pretty young to be an agent."

"I'm older than you." Scarlett replied. "And I don't find that my looks effect my job performance often. Do yours?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes and Mike thought she might slug the short agent. Even Blip had taken a step closer, leading Mike to believe they might be on the same page. Still Scarlett remained unphased, even a little amused, and Mike realized that this wasn't a woman who scared easily. 

"Well, like I said, I already have an agent. I've gotta get back to practice."

Ginny moved to return to the mound and Scarlett took a few steps after her. "I'm not stopping you."

"Alright, come on." Mike urged before reaching for Scarlett who stood surprisingly sturdy in her heels. 

"If I've got to hit a few to get you to listen, I will." She stated and Ginny looked back at her skeptically.

"That's not necessary."

"It is to me. You think I would've come all the way out here if I didn't think I had something good to offer? I don't know about you but I don't have time to waste like that. So what's the harm? I hit one and you talk to me. I miss and I'll leave you alone."

No one seemed to know how to react to this woman's wager, but Mike could just hear Amelia raging in his head. He probably would've taken the angry voice into consideration if it didn't seem like a stacked deck in favor of Ginny. He also had to admit it would be entertaining. 

"Come on, Baker. Do it!" Tommy instigated from the sidelines and Ginny looked to Mike for an answer.

He nodded. "Yea, why not?"

Their nosy audiences whoops and hollers rang out around the group. 

"So, one pitch. Hit it and you get an audience with Ginny. Miss and we show you out." Mike repeated and both women nodded. 

"You got this?" Blip questioned as a glove was already being tossed in Mike's direction. The creaky catcher smirked at his teammate.

"Yea. You gonna catch it?"

"Of course." Blip grinned before sprinting away. Another player had handed Scarlett a bat and she carried it over her shoulder towards the batters box. Mike was already in position when she kicked at the dirt and then took her stance.

"You don't think you should take off those heels first?"

"Why?" She said, wiggling herself into a bit of a squat, and smiling down at him. "Do you think I'll do any better with them off?"

"Just a friendly suggestion." 

She made no reply and so he nodded to Ginny to make her aware they were ready. He was done with his signal and raising his glove before he even bothered looking back at Scarlett. Something about her drew his focus. Her stance, the position of her hands on the bat, the determination on her face, it all became very clear in that split second. They'd been played. 

Ginny had already followed through with her pitch, and the crack that followed was deafening. Mike shot up to yank off his mask and watch the ball soar well over Ginny's head into left field, and smack against the top of the wall before falling to the ground.

Scarlett had stood the bat beside her and was casually leaning against it when they all looked back at her. "So do you want to talk out here, or inside?"

Mike shifted his gaze from Scarlett to Ginny while Amelia’s voice only got louder. “Ah, shit.”


End file.
